Odyssean Love
by LollyPopZz
Summary: AU Isabella Swan is just your average girl, trying to get through life peacefully. One day, out of the blue, she is told that she is the biological daughter of Carlisle Cullen, the richest and perhaps the most powerful man in USA. What will come her way?
1. Dumped

**A/N: Yay! New story, Odyssean Love, hope you all enjoy it! A late Valentine's Day present to my older readers! You might also want to check out my other story, Pursuit of Gaiety, if you are new to me! Okay, for starters, this is kind of a mix of two Taiwanese films, Romantic Princess and Smiling Pasta. Of course, I will try to add some Twilight flavour to it, but then again, it's an AU. Don't worry, this story won't be the exact copy of the films, but some scenes will appear in here. Others are my own ideas. I've decided to set out this story out in the same style as Pursuit of Gaiety so my older readers can feel more at home! Anyways, read on! Review also!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own Romantic Princess or Smiling Pasta.

Odyssean Love

Chapter 1

**Dumped**

_BPOV_

Today was the four week anniversary of Tyler and my relationship. I was excited beyond comprehension as I crossed and re-crossed my legs nervously under the table of an old-looking café, waiting for Tyler to come to sweep me off me feet. A plump woman wobbled around the café, wiping the tables with a rough cloth. I was a little confused at my boyfriend's suggestion for our dining place. Seeing as today was our four week anniversary, I would have though that Tyler would have brought me to somewhere … less shabby than this café.

Oh well, Bella, it's good enough, it's the thought that counts, really, I thought as I crossed my legs again. We were both in college and we needed to save as much money as possible for our studies. It's absolutely understandable.

I smiled to myself. This was enough for me, truly.

"Hey, ye. Ye want somethink?" The woman asked me, spitting as she spoke.

"Oh, yes please, some green tea would be nice," I smiled warmly at her as she wobbled towards the kitchen. I would slip her a tip later, I thought. I was feeling generous today.

I had never been too good at relationships in the past. Most of my previous relationships usually blew off in three weeks, take or give some days. The four weeks with Tyler really was an achievement for me.

As I looked down to check my watch, I heard the plump woman grunt. Looking up, I saw my Tyler standing by the doorway, gasping for breath. His hair was all messed up, looking oily.

He was twenty-seven minutes late, but it doesn't matter. Our love is what matters.

"Tyler!" I greeted him as he walked towards me slowly. Then I started excitedly. "This is our four week anniversary! And it's Valentine's Day too!"

"Um, yeah, about that …" Tyler muttered as he settled down opposite of me. He started playing with the buttons on his shirt

"Come sit by me, sweetie," I offered, patting the seat next to me as I smiled at him.

"No thanks, Bella," he looked down at the tablecloth. Something was clearly bothering him. I looked at him to inspect what could be wrong when I notice a half-dead single rose sticking out of his backpack. My smile grew bigger as I realized how thoughtful he was, even though the flower wasn't in the best condition.

"Oh! Tyler, is that for me?!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to take it out of his bag. I pressed it to my nose as I inhaled the scent of the flower. It smelt a little like petrol, but then again, it's the thought that counts. "You are the sweetest!"

"Actually, about that, no, it's not for you," Tyler finally looked up and snatched the rose from me harshly. The thorns on the rose pricked my finger and it started to bleed. I sucked on it. "I'm sorry, Bella, but this relationship isn't getting anywhere. I want out. Bye, Bella."

He told me that in a rush as he gathered his bag and turned to leave.

I was in shock. He just … left. On our four week anniversary …

"Are ye 'kay?" The woman who was cleaning the tables asked me.

I was silent for a few moments until I finally heaved a sigh and walked dejectedly out of the broken down café.

"Hey, ye forgit to pay!" She screamed after me. I ignored her as I walked out, drowning in my own misery.

I walked one step at a time as I headed home, kicking a few pebbles here and there carelessly.

Why did life have to be so unfair to me?

Why can't I have a normal relationship for once? Just once.

I sighed and tugged at the strap of my handbag as I trudged slowly towards home.

Renee and Charlie would probably be disappointed, again, but will try their best to encourage me.

I would keep up a brave face just for them, I decided as I puffed out my chest, refusing to be defeated, and walked more forcefully towards my house.

Yes, although I had failed once again, I will keep trying. I will do my best. Everything will be fine.

I turned the corner proudly, keeping up a brave face for my parents, only to be met with the most unexpected sight of all. My mouth dropped open at the mere sight of it.

Parked outside my house were two black, shiny limos with six motorcycles by each side. Flags that were fitted on the rear of the limos were blowing violently in the wind. Men in uniforms were around speaking into what looked like walkie-talkies urgently. I closed my mouth, my teeth making a clomp sound.

What was going on here?

I slipped past the uniformed men to get inside my house. It wasn't too hard, considering that none of them paid much attention to me.

When I had finally reached Renee and Charlie, who were hugged together, looking quite scared. A man who looked full of authority in a black suit with his blonde hair sleeked back artfully peered at me curiously.

I stared back, challenging his stare.

"Is this Isabella?" He looked at my parents, questions swarmed in his beady eyes.

"Uh, Renee, Charlie, what on earth is going on here?" I asked nervously, pulling the strap of my handbag.

The strange man looked me up and down again, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Y-yes, that's I-Isabella," Charlie whimpered, looking down at his feet.

My dad, who was known to be scared of nothing, was whimpering.

This must be serious.

"Greetings, Lady Isabella," The man bowed low to me. I was surprised. This man, in a business suit and full of authority, was bowing to me? "My name is Aro. I am the keeper of the Cullen household."

I had heard of the Cullens. Everyone had. They were the richest and most powerful family in the US. Of course, everyone dreamed of dating Edward, Emmett and Jasper, the three young masters of the Cullen household, all adopted by Carlisle Cullen, who was the owner of the biggest and most successful businesses around the world. One of them was to be the successor one day.

However, I cease to understand how that might concern me.

I shrugged.

"Um, yes, that's rather lovely," I replied, not hoping to appear too rude. "But what are you, er, doing here?"

"To take you back to where you belong, of course, Lady Isabella," He smiled tightly. There he goes again.

Why was he calling me Lady Isabella?

"Thanks, but I belong here. Good day to you too. BYE," I rubbed my temples agitatedly. My boyfriend of four weeks had just broken up with me on Valentine's Day; I do NOT need to put up with the snobby looking man. I turned my heels to go to my bedroom. A shower sounds nice right now. And so does some good, old chocolate.

"No, you don't, Lady Isabella. You belong to the Cullen Household. You are indeed Mr. Carlisle Cullen's biological daughter, after much investigation" he bowed again, lowering his eyes.

I swerved around to look at him. My face was of complete, utter shock.

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

* * *

**So ... Bella is the daughter of the richest and most powerful man in the US. What will happen next? Will she succumb to the rich people's way of life? What will she do when Edward enters her life, if he does ..? Anyways, review to find out!**


	2. Adopted

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Odyssean Love! Okay, so people have mentioned, if Edward was Carlisle's son, and Bella his daughter, wouldn't it be really messed up if they got together? If you have read the first chapter carefully, Bella mentioned that Edward and his two brothers were **_**adopted**_** by Carlisle Cullen to succeed his companies and stuff. He would choose one of the three. And Bella was his **_**biological **_**daughther. **_**Anyways**_**, who said I was going to get Edward and Bella together? Okay, okay, you guessed it! Shhh! Also, Aro has blond hair in my story, okay? Pretend he dyed it or something! And they are all human, okay? Read the bit after it says 'Lolly'.**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own Romantic Princess or Smiling Pasta. 

Odyssean Love

Chapter 2

**Adopted**

_BPOV_

"W-what?" I stammered, staring at this Aro full in the face.

I stopped rubbing my temples.

"I said, Lady Isabella, that you are the biological daughter of Mr. Carlisle Cullen, owner of fifty-seven companies, twenty-three estates, twelve islands, three of which are in the Southern Hemisphere, and - " He droned on.

"Is this some kind of a _joke_?" I spat out, interrupting him. My head was really starting to bother me right now. I needed to rest immediately.

"Of course not, Lady Isabella," He bowed and then motioned to the window. I peered out gingerly to be met once again with the limos, motorcycles and men in uniforms. I gulped loudly as the realization hit. "We are being completely serious."

A pathetic 'Uh' was all I could manage.

"Lady Isabella, I am here today to take you back to your father. He misses you very much, you know, after seventeen years …" Aro trailed off suggestively.

I glanced at my parents awkwardly, hoping that they would comfort me, wake me up and tell me that this is some kind of a dream; nightmare, or a stupid prank, or _something_.

Anything, but this.

"Mom … If I'm this … Carlisle's daughter … then …" Tears started to form in my eyes. This was the first time I had called Renee 'Mom' in a long time.

"Not Carlisle, miss, Mr. Carlisle Cullen. Or Father, if you would prefer it," Aro corrected. I shot him a death stare and he looked at his feet, letting out a low whistle.

"I'm sorry, Bells …" Charlie shook his head as Renee broke down in his arms.

"Bella, please understand, we love you. Always have and always will. You're our baby, always …" Renee managed to choke out between tears.

Charlie lowered his head to kiss the top her hair.

"I'm … adopted ..?" I suggested weakly as Renee and Charlie didn't seem capable of saying it.

Both of them nodded once. My heart sank as the world as I knew it came crashing down on me.

I was adopted. I wasn't Bella Swan anymore. I was someone else. Someone completely alien to me.

"Now, Lady Isabella, if you don't mind, Mr. Cullen doesn't like to be kept waiting," Aro motioned for two guards to pull me into the second limo.

"What? I'm not going!" I panicked as the guards neared.

Where were they going to take me?

"Lady Isabella, Mr. Cullen spent seventeen years looking for you, the least you could do is meet him, face to face," Aro spoke into my ear quietly.

When I turned to look at him, I could almost swear I saw the sheen of a tear in his eye. But it probably was just the trick of light.

"Fine, I'll go meet him. Nothing more," I gave in as Aro let his tear slip out of the corner of his eye.

They guards backed off into the crowd of uniformed men.

I sighed as I slipped into the limo that Aro had motioned to.

These people were sneaky. I would have to watch my back.

Aro slipped in after me quickly and we drove off.

I used the time and space on the way there to think over things that had just happened.

My parents, whom I have loved all my life, whom I've trusted with anything … weren't, well, my … parents …

And my boyfriend of four weeks dumped me.

Today was just getting better and better, I thought sarcastically as I leaned my head onto my hand.

We drove on in silence for about ten minutes when I finally came to my senses again. A question was being turned around in my mind. It finally bugged me so much that I blurted out. "Aro, what's my name?"

He looked at me questioningly, like he thought I was somewhat mental.

"I mean, the name my … biological parents … gave me …" I lowered my eyes as I said that. He understood at last.

"Ah, you are Marie Cullen, in fact. Lady Marie," Aro told me, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Marie? I was Marie. Marie Cullen? It seemed so … different to Bella. So … unfamiliar.

"Right," I nodded and looked out the window. I closed my eyes and tried to be oblivious to my surroundings.

We were silent for the rest of the trip, although Aro glanced at his watch every so often.

"Miss, we're here," Aro nudged me lightly on the arm. He jumped out of the limo and stood by the open door.

"H-huh?" I stuttered, much like an idiot. He held out his hand as I started to climb out of the limo. I ignored this gesture and climbed out myself.

I looked up to see the most beautiful mansion ever. The Greek pillars, the white paint, the grand chandeliers that can be seen even from the outside, the red carpet, the tall gate … Of course, I had seen pictures of this very mansion in magazines, newspapers and such, but it was so much more beautiful, magnificent in real life.

I was astounded. Utterly and absolutely astounded.

"This way, please," Aro held out his arm towards the mansion, up the red carpet.

I nodded and followed him up the brilliant red carpet and into the mansion.

All sorts of different faces that I didn't recognize greeted me with a, "Good evening, Lady Isabella."

All I could do was smile and nod politely back. I had never been in this situation before

Looking around me, I had almost already decided that perhaps being the daughter of a rich family wasn't so bad after all.

Living in such a wonderful mansion, an unlimited amount of money, dinners …

That was, until a statuesque and graceful young man with swept up bronze hair, emerald green eyes and high cheekbones towered above me, a slight smirk on his soft looking lips. He was absolutely breath-taking.

I would have recognized him anywhere. He featured on teen magazines frequently and was recognized as a 'teen heart-throb'. His concerts were always a sold out and his face was plastered all over town, bus stops, trains, shopping malls … Anywhere where there were many people around.

Most of my friends were crazy in love with him and his two brothers. They were all regarded as 'sex symbols' by the media.

Figures.

"Evening, Master Edward," Aro bowed low. I noticed that he was looking at me slyly sideways.

I made a mental note to murder Aro at the nearest possible chance.

"Evening to you too, Aro," he stopped looking at me return Aro's polite bow with one of his own.

"And who might this be?" He turned his heels to look me right in the eye.

A blush began to creep up my neck as he shot his relentless eyes at me. How intimidating he is!

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I looked down at my shoes nervously.

What else was I to do?

"The new supposed daughter of Mr. Carlisle? Hmmm, I can see from here that you're a complete fake. So many fakers these days, it gets old, you know," he basically sneered at me. I could almost feel his penetrating eyes look me up and down, judging. "And a bad fake too."

I started to speak but he went on. "No one is going to get their grubby little hands on Mr. Carlisle's fortune. Mr. Carlisle has looked for seventeen years, there really isn't much of a chance that Marie Cullen would be found again."

He looked down at me and smiled jeeringly. "Aro, please take her to Carlisle right now, better get it over and done with. We don't want a poor beggar like her dirtying our reputations and property for much longer, do we?"

I looked up at him, my teeth grinding at each other, my head steaming and furious.

_How dare he!_

"Hey! You invited me here! I didn't choose this!" I shot back. "In fact, I would prefer nothing more than to go home right now!"

"Whatever, _Lady Isabella_," he smirked at me again as he stalked off down the corridor, never tripping once stumbling once.

"He – he -" I stumbled over my own words as my hands balled into fists.

"Is dreadfully dashing and charming?" Aro offered with a smirk as he continued leading me on.

"Yes, I mean, NO! _No_. He is the most impolite and - and unreasonable person I have ever met in my life! He -" I fumed, only to have Aro chuckle softly, which he hid behind a pathetic cough.

"Yes, Lady Isabella, follow me please," He held out his arm.

I didn't even look at him as I took the lead, walking in the opposite direction that that rude person took.

"Uh, miss, it's this way," Aro coughed when I had turned a corner randomly.

I huffed, unimpressed as I turned the right way.

"We're here, Lady," Aro placed both hands behind his back when we reached yet another room with an elaborate door.

"Good evening, miss," the two hefty guards at both sides of the door greeted me. I nodded.

"Miss, you may go in," Aro pulled the handle and opened the door, making odd movements with his head. I supposed he was motioning for me to go into the room.

I sighed in defeat as I gathered my courage and stepped purposefully into the room.

The room was much like a study room, except so much more elegant. The lights were awfully bright. A mahogany desk was placed near the center pf the room and a business chair behind it. Papers were scattered all over the desk. Surprisingly, it still looked neat. Shelves full of books crowned the room.

"Ah, my Marie, you are home at last," a deep voice spoke from within.

I looked around to see where that voice might have come from. Who it might have been.

The black business chair turned and a handsome face with dark blonde hair and soft gray eyes peered curiously at me. He looked middle-aged, about forty, perhaps younger.

The man stood up gracefully and walked carefully towards me.

"Yes, this is my Marie, my beautiful Marie …" he whispered when he had reached me. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled down brightly at me.

"Uh … My name's Bella."

* * *

**So, Edward is rather mean in this story, not what you'd expected, huh? No, I will not fall for your many tricks and make them fall in love at first sight! MUA HA HA HA HA HA! Anyways, who is this man? Why is he calling Bella 'his Marie'? The most important question of all, how would Bella react? Anyways, review to get _your _answers! Rant over!**


	3. My Daughter

**A/N: I know, I know, you all hate me because I haven't updated in a while ..! But I've been busy! So many assignments, homowork ... ARGH! It's getting to my head! Anyways, new chapter! Guys ... I've been wondering, would you like me to write a tragedy? I mean, what do you think? Do you think I would do an okay job? Because we're doing a Shakspeare tragedy at school and tragedies are beginning to get to my head ... too ... Okay, I'm weird, I know! Anyways, thank you all very much for your reviews, you are all so very kind!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own Romantic Princess or Smiling Pasta.

Odyssean Love

Chapter 3

**My Daughter**

_BPOV_

"Ah … ah," the man, Carlisle, agreed. But somehow, he just sounded like he was dismissing me. I frowned as I pondered about how I could talk my way about this.

He continued to gaze at me in what could be described as wonder. All I was capable of doing was twitching my hands nervously and looking down at my own two feet. How did I ever get into this situation?

I was not his Marie, I wasn't anybody's Marie.

I was Isabella Swan.

"I had wanted to meet you for so long now, Marie. Do you know how much I have missed you? I remember holding you in my arms, singing lullabies to you, all those long seventeen years ago. Do you remember, Marie?" He continued.

"No," was my cold answer.

I do not what, nor need, to know this man who has dislocated me from my loving family so abruptly.

"Oh, never mind. It was so long ago. Seventeen years, ha, you were just a little baby back then," he made out a length with his two hands. "We'll get to know each other again. Don't you worry, my sweet Marie."

He smiled assuringly at me.

"Uh … Can I go back now?" I nervously splattered out. I needed out.

"Of course," his smile was still on his lips. "Aro, bring the lady to her chambers. I hope that everything is ready."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," Aro entered with a low bow.

My chambers? I was confused.

"Come this way, Lady Marie," Aro started to make his way towards me.

First he called me Lady Isabella, and now Lady Marie, great, I thought sarcastically as he approached me.

He started nudging me on the arm and nodded towards the western wings of the mansion when I realized that we were looking at the wrong way.

"Aro, isn't the front door that way?" I pointed in the opposite direction.

I noticed that Carlisle was staring at me curiously the whole time. It unnerved me.

"Yes."

"So why aren't we going that way then?" I questioned.

"I am to take you, Lady, back to your chambers. This way if you will please," Aro smiled his irritating, comical grin.

"NO! Wait!" I cried out. "Wait, wait, wait!"

"Yes, lady?" Aro stopped in his tracks.

"What? I thought I was going back?" I started. "Back to my own house."

I hadn't thought of this earlier, but since the news is out that I was adopted, would my parents still want me? Would they still take me back after the legendary Carlisle Cullen has claimed me as his daughter? Surely they would … I bit my lip. After all, we had lived for seventeen years … or a little less … together. They had to remember that bit of love.

"I want to go home."

I could feel the servants and maids staring into the back of my head. I had no doubt that they were thinking about why I would request to do so.

Was it not everyone's sole wish to be able to stand in the mansion of Carlisle Cullen and speak to him as an equal? Or something of the sort?

But little did they know, I do not feel like an equal. I felt trapped, confined, in his clutches. I would have liked nothing better than to go back home right now, forget about this whole incident and eat chocolate ice-cream. And sob pathetically to myself over my latest break-up.

"Why ever for?" the clueless man asked. "Would you not like a tour of your house? See your own bedroom?"

'House' was an understatement, I thought bitterly, Palace should be more fitting. My head wad throbbing wildly and I was in no mood for anything right now.

Without waiting for an answer, Carlisle clapped his hands and I felt myself being lifted from the ground.

"What? Where are you taking me? Put me down, I'm going home!" I screamed as I hit the uniformed guard that was carrying me hard on the back.

He surprised me when he did not once flinch. I huffed in annoyance as I allowed myself to be carried with about as much dignity as a potato sack.

Carlisle chuckled with passion. "Ah, I see that my Marie is a fiery one. Yes, yes, you have our Cullen blood in you, my daughter."

"I am _not_ your Marie. My name is Isabella. Or Bella, if you would like," I heaved, still on the guard's shoulder.

"Ha-ha, I see. I can understand that. After seventeen years of being called Bella, Isabella, it would be hard for you to change that. Aro, inform all the staff at once to refer to my precious daughter as 'Lady Bella'. Now," Carlisle ordered.

It wasn't much, but it was at least better than 'Lady Marie'.

"… But only if you will take Marie as your middle name," Carlisle added. "Your grandmother chose that name; I would like you to keep it, somehow."

I sighed in defeat as I nodded, all my dignity pushed away.

Aro gave me a tour of the whole mansion as he was ordered to and all I did to answer him when he asked a question was to nod obediently.

The mansion was perfect, as expected. Not a flaw anywhere. The servants, maids and guards were obedient, doing their own jobs. The walls were spotless, the carpets were fluffy and clean ... It was as perfect as you could ever want.

I would need time to get used to this.

_

* * *

EPOV_

After the unfortunate encounter with the girl whom I was sure was another poser, abother fake, I was a little unsettled.

Bella, her name was.

She had spoken to me like none other of the previous 'Maries'.

She did not try to suck up to me, or look at me as if I were a piece of meat. Instead, she held onto her pride. Her small, yet close-knit, pride. It was different. It was new to me.

The manner in which the rest of the household looked and regarded her, she did not seem like the previous fakes before her.

My mind was unsure of what to believe.

There had been many posers before her. All was trying in vain to be within reach of Carlisle's riches.

However, no matter what, I will pray with all my strength that she will be a fake too, like many others before her.

If she holds on to her name, I will have to bribe her with money, and whatnot.

After all, that's what all those worthless fakes want.

The Cullen's riches.

However, I felt that that wasn't the case. I didn't know why, or how. But the way she holds herself, it even seems like she was disregarding us.

I knew that my judgment towards her was unfair, for timebeing.

But I could not have cared less.

Carlisle has always made it clear to me that one of the three brothers, Jasper, Emmett or I, would have to marry his long-lost daughter, if she were to be found, and take over the Cullen businesses and estates after him. Carlisle has always hinted that that person would most likely be me. I was the youngest of the three, my age was the closest matched to "Marie", or "Isabella" as we now call it. But I didn't want to succeed him. I had never wanted to be a businessman. Not for a day of my eighteen years.

My heart had always been set on playing and performing music. It was my life, what I had lived for and believed in.

And if this Bella was the real Marie …

I shuddered. I would not think of the impossible.

How likely was it, that after seventeen years, the long-lost daughter of Carlisle Cullen would be found again?

None, that's right.

She should be easy to get rid of. Like the many others before her. Piece of cake.

Yes.

I was still a little unsure after analyzing it all again in my head but nodded to myself once again as I walked off into my room.

* * *

**So ... Now you know why Edward does not want Bella to be the real daughter of Carlisle Cullen ... Because he doesn't want to marry her, yep yep! You will find out soon, in detail, why! Anyways, next chapter, more Edward x Cullen conversation. Should get pretty interesting ... More drama to come! Review to find out!**


	4. Proposal

**A/N: New chapter again! Aren't I a genius? Anyways, the drama begins in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! And like I said, I got my ideas from Romantic Princess and Smiling Pasta so no wonder it looks a little like them! If you have any questions, shoot them my way! CPOV is Carlisle, of course. This chapter will explain many things and give you an idea of what sort a person Bella's biological father is like! Remember to always review!**

**New poll up. Vote please?**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own Romantic Princess or Smiling Pasta.

Odyssean Love

Chapter 4

**Proposal**

_CPOV_

My daughter and I have finally been reunited after seventeen years, and I am feeling beyond the meaning of the word 'happy'.

Seventeen long, hard, tiresome years of searching, when finally, news came from Forks that a possible 'Marie' was found. Of course, that girl was Bella. She looked almost identical to my late, and first wife, Elizabeth Masen. Her biological mother. But I was sure as certain that Esme would love her and care for her as if she were her own flesh and blood. I had no doubt in my beautiful Esme.

Now that Bella was with us again, it was positively time for her marriage plans. After all, she was already seventeen, only a few months to eighteen.

I had three possible suitors in my mind.

My three adoptive sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett was twenty this year, only one year older than Jasper. And of course, Edward, who was eighteen. They were all in college at the moment, and my daughter would join them this year.

Emmett was a widely-known playboy to the media, and that would be unsuitable if he were to succeed me. Disgraceful articles and photographs of him were constantly gracing ungentlemanly and irrespective magazines and other public accessible medias. Although I make no comment of my knowledge of this to Emmett himself, I had always kept that little bookmark in my mind. My companies would lose the respect among the marketing society that I had built on my sweat and blood over the past decade if Emmett were to take over.

Jasper was a peaceful soul. He was certainly very responsible but I have always felt like he didn't have the … aggressiveness in him to stand up to the wild media. For lack of a better word, he was soft. He would be pushed of the markets very soon should he succeed. Jasper had always preferred to be by himself and draw and paint.

Edward. Out of the three, he was definitely the most suitable successor. I had seen potential in him since he was a child. He was highly dependable, and had an air about him that pressures the people around him to show a respect or somewhat of the kind. But one thought has always nagged me at the back of my hair, he was so stubborn. He has no idea what he could become, the great man he would become. If only he would give up his silly dreams about becoming a widely known musician, he would become what I had been; a great, successful businessman who is highly respected. It doesn't matter, sooner of later, he will bend to my wishes and succeed me.

Although all of the three suitors had their 'hobbies' and pastimes, one of them would eventually succeed me. Succeed all I'd owned. It was a heavy responsibility, but I knew that at least one of them would be able to take it. Edward was the man in mind. Perhaps he might be the youngest of the three; I see in him the most potential. He would make the companies bloom to its full growth. Once he had turned twenty-one, I would announce to the media that he would succeed me. A smile erupted on my face as I thought of how grand it would look. Of course, with my Bella at his side, as his proud wife.

Yes, Bella's wedding cannot be postponed any longer. I have waited seventeen long years for this.

Edward would marry Bella, and then succeed me. They would be happy together and have a few kids or two that I can hold before I am too old.

Life would be perfect. If only Edward would give up …

His silly little dreams. What would becoming a famous musician achieve? Entertain jobless people who lazed around all day?

I will not allow it. His talent will not go to waste.

After Aro has given me the report that Bella has gone to rest in her chambers, I sent out a maid to send Edward over.

I had important matters to discuss with him.

_

* * *

EPOV_

I was practicing my piano in my chamber when a plain looking maid in blue and white scurried into my room, flushed.

"M–Mr. Edward Cullen sir," the maid stuttered as she stumbled within two meters of me. She was obviously intimidated by my presence. "Mr. Carlisle Cullen wants to speak with you."

I arched an eyebrow, bored. "Oh?"

"H-he said that he would be in t-the study," she went on.

What could Carlisle possibly want to speak to me about? I had no idea.

"Alright-" I looked at her crooked nametag "–Melba. Tell Carlisle that I will be there soon."

"Y-yes, sir," she nodded once as she scurried off again, head bowed.

I tidied myself and straightened my tie as I set off towards the study hall.

As I reached the large door of his office, I lifted an arm to knock when suddenly, the door opened wide.

"Master Edward," Aro greeted me, pulling on his business-like face.

I know in an instant that something was up. I nodded politely back. "Aro."

Aro led me into the study when finally, we turned around a bookshelf and Carlisle's desk came in sight.

"Mr. Boss, Master Edward is here," Aro informed Carlisle and then turned to take his leave.

"Ah, young Edward," Carlisle, my father figure, welcomed me.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, yes, my boy. You have met Bella already?" He asked.

Always straight to the point, I thought.

"You mean the new girl?" I shrugged.

"No, not the new girl. She is indeed Marie Cullen," Carlisle's friendly face transformed into a slight frown.

"But, sir, are you absolutely sure? We've had so many imposters before her. How can you be so sure that she is your Marie?" I argued, not wanting to believe what my ears are telling me.

"She is. She has the birthmark on her stomach. And she has Elizabeth's hair," he pulled out an ancient photograph from inside his woolen coat.

As I peered at it, I was shocked. The woman standing next to Carlisle, holding a small baby was identical to the new girl. Every feature, every line was perfect. The same ...

"It-it still can't prove anything," I pushed on. So what if they looked the same? So many people look similar.

"I did a DNA test. It matches," Carlisle answered. I was baffled: completely lost for words.

"S-sir … Don't be tricked …" Was all I could manage.

"Well, that is not a problem that should concern us anymore. Bella is indeed my true daughter. There is never a doubt," Carlisle started walking around the room. "Now, young Edward, I have come to talk to you about a proposal I have in mind."

I was silent. He continued. "Bella is seventeen now, eighteen very soon. And you yourself have just turned eighteen. I would like you to wed Bella."

He said it just like that; just ordered me to marry a strange girl that I didn't even know. He was so used to ordering people now that he didn't even give it a second thought. Never even considered my opinions; my thoughts.

"Carlis - "

He cut me off. "I know that you probably won't agree. Right now. But I'll give you time. I have moved Bella in the chamber next to yours, so you two can get acquainted. She is a lovely young woman. You'll like her."

Next to my chamber?

Yes, I might like her, although I don't see how that was possible right now, but I won't love her. I can't be forced to love a woman. I had always liked to make my own decisions about things. I would not wed an alien woman just because Carlisle told me to.

"Bu - "

"Edward, don't argue with me. Your dreams are silly, they always have been. Think about it. The man you would become if you follow the path that I have set for you!" Carlisle ranted on. "I have been informed that your new album have taken a dip in the entertainment market."

That struck a spot. I hadn't expected Carlisle to be informed about that part of my life. I listened on.

"So, think about it. Announce to the media that you are engaged to Bella Cullen, the daughter of I. Just think of how your new album would soar sky high." He had definitely stuck a spot. It was true. My albums have taken a dip ever since Mike Newton, my sole rival, has released his new album one week ago.

Carlisle's argument did make some sense. "Edward, I'll strike a deal with you."

Oh, so now he has stooped to bribery?

"Announce to the press that you will be engaged to my Bella. Stay in the entertainment business for two more years. Have your fun. And then step out and take over my companies. And marry Bella," he stopped walking and stared intently into my eyes.

It was probably the best bargain I could get out of him for now. Two more years … I knew that I would be bent to his will sooner or later. Carlisle Cullen always had his way in anything. I guess it paid off to be the richest man in the US.

Two years … It would be enough time to find a reason to break off with this Bella. I would make her despise me so much that she will go to Carlisle herself to break off our engagement.

This offer meant more time in the entertainment market for me. And my album will definitely shoot off the board.

Mike Newton, watch out.

It was a good deal. "Mr. Carlisle. I will agree. I will publicly announce my engagement to your daughter in a week."

I could practically see Carlisle jump in delight. "Of course."

He waved his right hand and Aro came in with a tray.

As he came closer, I realized that a contract was on it. Two contracts. Once for me, and one for Carlisle.

"Sign," Carlisle ordered, handing me a pen.

I took it hesitantly and started to read the contract.

_Date: 29__th__ February, 2008_

_I, Carlisle Cullen, agree to let my adoptive son, Edward Cullen, spend two more years in the entertainment business before he succeeds me. He will also marry my daughter, Isabella Marie Cullen, after the two years._

_Sign, Carlisle Cullen_

_I, Edward Cullen, agree to succeed my adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen's, companies after two years in the entertainment business. I agree to marry his daughter, Isabella Marie Cullen, after the two years._

_Sign,_

Underneath it was the Cullen signature family stamp.

So … Carlisle had this all planned. The scheming man, I thought to myself.

I pondered about it for a short while before I slowly lifted my pen and signed the spot where my signature goes.

_Edward Cullen_

I dropped the pen back onto the tray and Aro exited the room.

"Well, my boy. You better start spending some time with your fiancée."

* * *

**What happens now? How will Bella react to being made marry Edward Cullen? How will things turn out for them? Mike comes in once again! To know the answers, review! Don't forget to vote in my poll, it could do relate to you! Well, if you like my stories ...**


	5. EEE

**A/N: New chapter! I would have posted earlier but my computer caught a virus and it just basically blew up ... Not nice. Title of this chapter, EEE means Engagement. Edward. Explain. You'll see as you get into this chapter. Thank you all very much for your reviews, and I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to them, virus, remember? Carlisle is really calculating in my story, but hey, if you were the richest guy in the US, you got to have _some_ sense of survival, right?**

**And I know I forgot to put up the poll last time, but now it's up, please vote!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own Romantic Princess or Smiling Pasta.

Odyssean Love

Chapter 5

**EEE**

_BPOV_

Carlisle Cullen had Aro to call me to see Carlisle into his study. I was curious. I had just been with him not so long ago, what did he need me for now?

Perhaps they've discovered that I was after all a fake, like that Edward Cullen had said.

Me; the daughter of Carlisle Cullen? Not likely. Not at all.

Seven maids entered my room, if you could call it a room, seeing as it was far too big, and showered the large, king-sized bed with piles of designer-looking clothing; dresses, skirts, blouses … You name it.

"Please choose an outfit first, before you meet with Carlisle Cullen. He likes people in this household to dress _accordingly_," the lady who looked like the leader of the entrouge informed me loudly.

I glanced down at my outfit. What was wrong with it? I had on my favorite pair of jeans and a yellow shirt on, with some running shoes. There was nothing wrong with my clothing, I decided.

"No, what I'm wearing is perfectly fine," I argued, frowning. Jeans were perfectly average.

The seven women sighed at the same time until one of them spoke up. "Yes, Lady Isabella, it is fine, for the outside world. But in the Cullen household, everyone dresses like this. You don't want to look different."

What if I do?

These people were impossible. I sighed heavily as I bent over to the bed and picked out a blue summer dress from the pile that hopefully was not as eye-catching as the rest of the clothing.

"But … Miss, that one will look so much more flattering on you!" Another maid squealed, picking out a plaid skirt and a light pink blouse with ruffles on the collars and sleeves.

No way was I ever going to wear that. My mouth couldn't help it but turned down.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I nodded; it seemed to be the trademark of this peculiar household. She sighed to herself as she started whispering with another maid. Probably about my fashion sense, I suppose.

I shrugged dismissively to myself as I grabbed a pair of shoes and started for Carlisle's study.

'But Lady Isa –" the leader called out but I was running much too fast for her to ever catch me.

When I had reached a certain distance, I suddenly realized that I had absolutely no idea whatsoever of where I was going. This mansion was far too massive for me to find my way out again.

I sighed in frustration and I started wandering mindlessly around the columns and corners that this palace had.

Huffing and quite out of breath, I leaned against a pillar before turning another corner. I looked up expectantly and saw a door that looked very much like the ones of Carlisle's office.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the doorknob and entered. The guards at the doors started giggling mysteriously.

What was up with the people around here?

I shook my head in wonder as I turned yet another corner.

As I stepped closer, I could hear the voices that were in conversation.

Curiously, I inched forwards and before me, was what looked like a mini bar that seated three of the most beautiful people, holding a glass of wine each.

Of course, looking around, I recognized that the rude man who has so carelessly dismissed me earlier on was there.

Edward.

I took a step back, accidentally bumping into a small vase, causing it to fall and give my presence away,.

One of the three men, a handsome blond, turned around sharply to look over to where the noise came from.

I looked back, startled.

"Well, well, well, who might this gorgeous young lady be?" The same blond grinned at me. I blushed furiously and my toes turned in on each other, pigeon style.

Edward lifted his head to look at me. When he saw me, a dark look crossed his face. He took another swing of his wine, almost as if he wished that we was anywhere but here at this moment.

"Isn't that Mr. Carlisle's long-lost daughter?" The other man, a burly brown-haired man, turned to smile at me, putting down his glass. "Have a drink"

He offered me the entire bottle. I nodded as I walked over to take it from him.

"Why, of course. How could I have missed it," the blond inched closer towards me, taking my hand and kissing it politely. He winked slyly at me. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

That took a shock on me.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, confused.

I noticed that Edward's eyes turned darker as the blond spoke his words. He turned sharply to shoot his blazing eyes on the blond.

"Jasper, you weren't supposed to tell her yet! Carlisle wanted to break the news to her himself," Edward spoke for the first time. "You know what he's like."

The blond, Jasper, I supposed, looked back at Edward, startled. "She doesn't know?"

Edward was just about to reply when I cut in. "Know _what_?"

"Edward, you can't keep it from her much longer. You have to tell her," the largest of the three spoke up. He seemed very kind so far. So far.

"Shut up, Emmett, you don't understand. Carlisle specifically instructed us to not let her know yet," Edward hissed, his eyes scorching.

It alarmed me for a second.

It dawned on me; the burly man was Emmett Cullen. How could I have ever missed that? He was always on gossip magazines; the famous playboy.

"Know _what_?" I was starting to get agitated. There was obviously something that they all knew, save me.

Silence.

"Congratulations, Isabella, you're engaged!" Jasper burst out.

"What?!" I choked on my drink. Trickles of wine slithered down my chin. I quickly wiped it with the back of my hand.

"_Jasper!_" Edward slammed down his wine glass and stood up, knocking his seat over.

"You're engaged to Edwar –"

That drove Edward off the edge; he took a long leap and tackled Jasper to the floor.

"ENGAGED TO EDWARD?" I slammed my wine bottle down too.

"Calm down, guys. Let's sort this out calmly and –" Emmett tried to break up the two men.

When he had them two finally steady, he turned to me, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Isabella. They're usually not like that."

"What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Isabella, it isn't my place to tell you. Carlisle will explain. He has his reasons," was all the information Emmett was willing to give me.

I took off, away from them.

I was running again. I had to find Carlisle and make him explain.

_The evil father that was possibly mine._

_

* * *

CPOV_

"CARLISLE. GET YOUR BUTT OUT YOUR HELL HOLE AND EXPLAIN THIS MESS TO ME," I looked up from my book as I heard an angry shout and the stomping of feet. A shadow was approaching the door.

Ah, my Marie was here again. I smiled to myself as I collected myself and walked to the front of my desk.

"What may I help you with?" My smile grew wider as she came in view. She was out of breath and her hair was slightly out of place, but nevertheless, she still resembled my late Elizabeth so very much.

"ENGAGEMENT. EDWARD. EXPLAIN," she took a deep breath and heaved.

"Ah, I was getting to that," I raised an eyebrow. So, she knows already? I had been hoping to be the one to break the good news to her. But oh, well, she already knows.

"Why did Jasper say I was engaged to Edward?" I could almost see steam coming out of her nose and ears.

So, Jasper was the party pooper. I clicked my tongue.

"Of course, why ever not? You're my daughter, he's has the most potential out of my three adoptive sons … It's perfect!" My mind flickered to my wonderful dream that was becoming a reality by the second.

My daughter, engaged to my favorite candidate for successor. This was working out just as I had planned!

"IT IS NOT PERFECT. FIRST YOU DRAG ME OUT OF MY HOME AND INTO THIS DESERTED DUNGEON AND THEN YOU ENGAGE ME OFF TO SOME SNOB THAT I BARELY EVEN KNOW. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??" Isabella screamed on the top of her lungs.

Wow, fiery and impatient. She was definitely a Cullen by blood, I thought happily. She was just like me when I was younger …

"Carlisle Cullen, of course."

"ARGH! You are IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted as she stormed off.

Aro slipped in from a side door and whispered near my ear. "Boss, do we need to tighten security around the household?"

"No, no, she'll be fine. You'll see. Soon, she will be happily married to young Master Edward."

* * *

**I know, a lot of shouting from Bella. But this is an AU story so she will not be like the Bella in _Twilight_. Plus, if you were in that situation, not matter how hot or good-looking the guy was, wouldn't you be just that tad bit annoyed? Anyways, what will hot-tempered Bella do? Was Carlisle right in not tightening security?**


	6. An Encounter

**A/N: After reading one particular review, it make me have the motivation to continue this story. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'm still trying to get the feel of this story as of per se. I hope you guys will enjoy it! It will start getting exciting from now, so enjoy!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own Romantic Princess or Smiling Pasta.

Odyssean Love

Chapter 6

**An Encounter**

_BPOV_

Brushing away hot tears, I stumbled towards my room, although "chamber wing" would have been more suitable to call it. I heard a seam in my dress rip but I didn't care, I just hurried on. Maids who were passing by holding pink mops avoided me as I made like a hurricane towards a haven, any haven to get away from this all.

Who did they think I was? Some puppet to be married around with?

My mind was beginning to feel hazy and light-headed as I dropped onto my bed. What was I going to do now?

I didn't know, but I grabbed a jacket and crept out of my chamber.

Trying to avoid security cameras but attempting to find blind spots, I sneaked towards the front door.

Surprisingly, the guards at the door didn't try to stop me, nor did any maids.

Did Carlisle disown me all of a sudden? Did he figure out I was a "fake" after all?

That didn't bother me, in fact, it relieved me. Shrugging once, I straightened my shoulders and stomped out, prideful.

_

* * *

_

?POV

Signing autographs was tedious, but it had to be done. In order to secure my position, I had to keep my fans happy. The screaming, excitable fans.

Been there, done that. I yawned as my agent approached me.

"Mr. Newton, that girl over there would like you to write 'marry me, Molly' when it's her turn," Eric whispered, pointing to a stumpy and chubby girl looking of fifteen years of age.

"Sure, whatever she please," I turned to smile at her; I knew it was irresistible. It worked, as expected.

I was blond, my hair spiked. My face was the closest thing to perfection and my smile melted ladies' hearts. I was a pop singer with a new released album. Really, who could resist.

It was time to take a break, so I decided to take a stroll around the markets where I had been signing autographs, in order to promote my latest album. Eric was behind me, buzzing like a fly, annoying as was possible.

We turned a corner when Eric suddenly started nudging my shoulder, making my new leather jacket dirty.

"What?" I hissed, turning my head slightly. I didn't like to be interrupted while walking. I had to make sure all eyes were on me as I graced the air with my presence.

"Mr. Newton, _that_ girl," he pointed again. He was probably going to point out a new crazed fan of mine. Really, I already know I'm popular. "She's Cullen's fiancée."

That made me turn a full 180 degrees, facing Eric.

"Are you serious?" I turned my heels to look at an average looking brunette girl standing by herself, in a café; her loose chestnut hair falling past her shoulders. There wasn't anything remarkably wonderful about her. I wouldn't even have considered a one night stand with her.

"Yes, it is rumored that she is the true daughter of Carlisle Cullen. They're going to give a press release soon, announcing her as the next heiress. Tyler told me that she is also engaged to Edward Cullen as of today," Eric informed me purposefully, eyeing the brunette.

"Ah ..." That just gave me the most brilliant idea of all times. I turned to Eric again. "Wait here."

"Mr. Newt-"

"Shhh."

Putting on my over-sized designer sunglasses and swinging my leather jacket behind my shoulder, I made my way towards the brunette.

"Hey there, beautiful," I leaned against the wall beside her.

She looked up expectantly from her book. "Um, hello?"

Realization hit her eyes as I was sure she recognized me. After all, I _was_ a superstar.

"Mike Newton here. I was wondering … What could a beautiful young lady like _you_ be in a place like this ..?"

Winking at her once, I pulled out a chair at her table and sat myself down, making sure to lean towards her.

I glanced back at Eric to make sure he had his camera out before wrapping my arms around the heiress …

* * *

**Why did Mike want Eric to have his camera out? What does Mike Newton want from Bella? Is Bella going to go back to the Cullens? Review to find out! I apologize once again for the super short chapter!**


	7. Photographic Evidence

**A/N: I am so sorry for my hiatus!! But I'm back better than ever! (: Thank you all so much for your encouraging and lovely reviews - they're really heart-warming for me to read! SO, what is Mike Newton going to do now?! Read on!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own Romantic Princess or Smiling Pasta.

Odyssean Love

Chapter 7

**Photography Evidence**

_BPOV_

I shuffled awkwardly as THE Mike Newton leant in close to me. To tell the truth, I had idolized him in the past but the closeness at the time made me feel rather uncomfortable. The more I seemed to lean away, the closer he came.

Eventually, I gave up trying to run away and instead took this opportunity to talk to my idol.

"Um, hi … I'm drinking, um, coffee," I croaked as I pointed to my brown paper coffee cup. Great one, Bella. I thought as I cringed internally. This was my chance, perhaps my only chance, to be so close to my favourite singer of all time and that was all I could manage.

"Mind if I join you?" He smiled seductively. I gulped.

"No, not at all … My name is Isabella Swan!" I smiled brightly, gathering all my confidence.

Strange things have been happening lately, this was just another one of them. I can take them all. I thought furiously. The Cullens were bad news, but maybe this encounter with Mike Newton would be different.

"I know." He hugged me tighter and winked. My face transformed into one of confusion.

We chit-chatted about nothing in particular for a while; he asked me as few questions about myself and vice versa. Mike Newton may be a pop singer and a super star, but he was as down-to-earth as the boy next door – much nicer than Edward Cullen by any standards, anyway.

"Hey, what're you doing tonight, Bella?" He bore his baby blues into my eyes, dumbfounding me.

"Haha, nothing in particular," I shrugged automatically. Then I thought of my situation at 'home'. "Actually, nothing at all, I can stay out all night."

"Good, good. Want to hit the night markets with me?" His grin turned mischievous.

My eyes lit up as I thought of the fun we would have at the night markets, hand in hand … No, my imagination was out of control. But the thought of defying the Cullens appealed to me greatly.

"No problem."

"Well, I have to get back to my autograph signing. Where can I meet you?" He asked as he took out a hand mirror to re-spike his hair.

"Eh, anywhere is fine by me." I sipped my coffee timidly.

"Alright, meet me at the end of Townbury Street. I'll be there, with a bouquet of flowers." He took one more drink of his cup as he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

Is it just me, or did this guy seem to be very forward in things? Maybe it's a super star thing. I dismissed it as I smiled back at him.

"Bye."

"See you later, Bells," He picked up his jacket smoothly.

"WAIT! What time will you be there?" I couldn't believe I forgot to ask him that earlier.

"Six; be on time," He blew a kiss in my direction as he strutted off.

It took me a few moments to recompose myself but I finally managed.

OH, MY GOSH. WAS I REALLY ON A _DATE_ with THE Mike Newton?!

Maybe I was in a dream; I pinched myself to make sure. Nope, I wasn't. Well, if becoming the daughter of the Cullen household was possible, why not a date with Mike Newton?

I squealed in blissful delight as I stood up to throw away my coffee cup and walked out of the café.

_

* * *

_

MPOV

"Eric, you can come out now," I glanced briefly at the bushes as Eric stumbled out; leaves in his hair.

"Mister Newton! Good thinking!" He flashed his rabbit-tooth grin as he brushed the leaves and twigs off his jacket and hair.

I smirked in acknowledgement as I held out my hand. "Show me."

Years of working together enabled Eric to understand what I meant instantly. He placed the digital camera carefully on to my hand. "It's epic."

I flipped through the photographs Eric had taken while he laughed to himself behind me. "Shut up, Eric."

He stopped in mid-air and looked at me hopefully. "So, what do you think of them?"

I tapped him on the shoulder as I pushed a stray piece of hair out of my eye. "There'll be better ones tonight."

"You asked her out?" His eyes widened to the extent that they looked like they would pop.

"You could call it that. Cancel all my plans for tonight and order some flowers. Six o'clock tonight. Townbury Street." My smirk deepened. "This will be perfect."

"Yes, Mister Newton. I understand. What type of flowers?"

"Oh, I don't care. Flowers will be flowers, right? Any will do. I want them nicely wrapped, for the little heiress."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I chucked him my jacket and strolled off where my fans were still waiting to welcome me back to my super star throne.

_

* * *

_

BPOV

"Well, that was fun!" I giggled as Mike held my hand and we walked through the fairy-lighted streets.

We walking away from the games station and I tightly hugged onto the teddy bear mike had won for me. Well, he only shot one goal out of ten and the stall owner probably only gave it to him as I saw Mike hand him a fifty dollar note. However, it was the thought that counts, right?

I licked my fairy floss as I tapped Mike playfully on the shoulder. "Thanks, tonight was great."

"No problem, anything for a beauty like you," He moved his hand down towards my jeans pocket. I jerked a little but I didn't push his hand away. I was stunned, actually.

Something seemed strange though. I kept getting the odd feeling that we were being followed all throughout our date, however, I quickly dismissed that thought. Probably just some fan girls after Mike Newton.

"I'll drop you home?" He offered. That alerted me instantly. Where exactly _was_ my home now?

I thought quickly and gave him the address of Renee and Charlie. He called up a cab and we hopped in. As we closed in on the house, I told him to stop the taxi.

"Thanks, again," I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I started to turn.

Just before I turned, he moved his face so his lips were directly on mine. I turned away quickly as I pushed open the door and ran out.

"Bye, Mike!" I waved as the cab drove away.

_**MIKE NEWTON KISSED ME!**_

_

* * *

_

ErPOV

Perfect!

I browsed through the photos I had taken tonight, tagging after Mike and the heiress all night.

The results were pleasing. Mike would be very happy with me, I grinned ear to ear as I thought of how much more Mike would appreciate me.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hey, Eric. Get on the cab."

My phone was still to my ear as I looked behind me and saw car lights flashing. I slipped my phone back into my pocket as I half skipped towards the taxi where Mike sat.

"Show me," Mike said once again.

I obediently handed him the camera as he looked through the pictures.

"Make some copies of these immediately."

"But, Mister Newton, it's so late now …"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Of course.'

**What will happen to the photos? Where is Bella heading to next? The wedding between Edward and Bella is going to be released the next day, and then what? Review to find out!**


	8. Please Read

Hello everyone. You all probably wondered where I disappeared off to .. or not.

I've just been READING fanfiction more than WRITING fanfiction these days.

I apologise so very deeply to you devoted readers.

I seem to feel that I have writers block with this story BUT I have a slight plot of another story. I really should get started writing, shouldn't I?

I just feel like that quality of this story really does not please me after reading MANY VERY impressive fanfictions so I am hoping my next story would be more well written.

Again, I am very sorry but hope you all understand.

Lolly


	9. New Story: Rueful Relict

My new story, _Rueful Relict,_ is up now.

I really hope that you all will give this story a chance. It is set in a different era, perhaps around the Renaissance or so. It is a little different from my other two stories but I assure you that you shall be entertained. It have a very set plot in my mind for _Rueful Relict_ with many twists and turns so please do have a read.

**_Rueful Relict _summary: AU Lady Isabella Marie Swan had always known that she was to be wedded to a wealthy man with a title and high rank. Despite herself, she unexpectedly and gradually finds herself falling in love with her virtuous man servant and bodyguard, Edward Cullen.**

Here is a little of the first chapter -

_Isabella Swan yawned genteelly as she stretched her long and slender arms above her head. She veered her delicate head to glance at the window from which brilliant sunlight was beaming through. Isabella has always appreciated the simplest of things, despite her decorous upbringing as a respective lady._

_Lady Isabella Marie Swan was the beloved daughter of Sir Charles William Swan and Lady Renee Shavelline Maria Warner who were, to say the least, strict and uptight members of society with a reputation to uphold. Although Isabella possessed a natural gentleness and goodwill, it was arduous not to allow her parents' demeanour to affect her a little; after all, she was a haughty woman with a title and much wealth at her disposal._

_

* * *

_

_(Isabella)_

_"Eric. ERIC!" I called to my hand servant who also acted as a bodyguard. It was routine for Eric to bring me a basin of warm water and towel to cleanse my face with every morning._

_Eric did not rush into my chamber as he usually did. This startled me a little as Eric had always been a dependable servant who has never, ever been late before. I did realise that a friendship with a mere servant was greatly tabooed but I did have a soft spot for my ever trusty bodyguard. However, that was not the case today._

_"Where in the world is he?" I muttered to myself as I started to climb out of my grandiose bed._

As for Odyssean Love, I do believe that it is on a hiatus until further note. Thanks for reading

Lolly


End file.
